Un paso adelante
by Alesz
Summary: La reacción de Augusta Longbottom al enterarse de que Frank y Alice, han sido torturados hasta la demencia. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Dedicado a Mushigan Minni Black.


**_Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

_Hola, este fic va dedicado, escrito especialmente para ** Mus****higan Minni Black.** Espero que te guste mucho, que te lo he hecho con mucho cariño._

**_By. Alesz_**

* * *

La noticia, ya le habían dado la noticia que nunca quiso escuchar.

Sabía que cuando abriera la puerta esa noche, no traería nada bueno, ya había sentido que algo no estaba bien, incluso el pequeño Neville se puso a llorar, ¿También lo había sentido?

Y pensar que la noche anterior había sido una egoísta, se sentía sola desde que su hijo Frank se había casado, ya casi no iba a visitarla y la mayoría de veces era cuando Frank y Alice, le dejaban a cargo de Neville, ellos tenían mucho trabajo como Aurores, y más en estos tiempo, y ella había pensado que ojala Neville siempre estuviera con ella, ¿Por qué se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza? Si, ahora pensaba que había sido su castigo, por ser egoísta.

Pero las madres en algún momento lo son ¿no? Si claro; tienen que cuidar de sus hijos, apoyarlos, amarlos y sin duda protegerlos. Por eso a veces odiaba tanto que si hijo fuera tan Gryffindor, tan valiente, y sobretodo, que fuera Auror, simplemente no soportaría que algo malo le pasara.

Y ahora, se arrepentía que las cosas se hubiesen dado de esta manera, debió decirles que se quedaran, que no se arriesgaran, simplemente que se quedaran en casa, a salvo de todos los males, pero que le iba a hacer, Frank, ya no era un pequeño para que le controlara su vida, ya no era un mocoso para que la obedeciera. Él ahora tenía una familia, una familia a la cual también debía proteger.

La pobre Alice, si lo aceptaba, al principio la había tratado de los peor, pero quien le manda a quitarle a su pequeño. Claro que después la acepto, Alice, era buena madre, muy buena madre y eso no podía negarlo, y ahora hasta como una hija la quería y le había dolido mucho lo que le paso.

Lo que les paso.

Dumbledore, entro por esa puerta, por esa puerta que salieron por última vez Frank y Alice, la última vez que los vio.

Dumbledore, trato de ser lo más cuidadoso al darle la noticia, pero ni con las palabras más bellas disminuiría su dolor, porque como no estar mal, deprimida, triste, cuando te enteras que tu hijo, junto con su esposa, han sido torturados hasta la demencia.

Y ahora ella, traspasa las puertas de San Mungo con la cabeza gacha, los ojos apagados y sin vida, los vería, vería lo que quedo de ellos.

Dumbledore, que va a su derecha, le da palmaditas de consuelo, pero ¿Qué consuelo? No hay consuelo para algo así, simplemente no lo hay, y no cree que sea capaz de encontrarlo alguna vez.

La Orden del Fenix, los va siguiendo, pero no lo cree necesario, no quiere su compañía, no quiere su lastima, no estuvieron cuando su hijo y su esposa los necesitaron, simplemente no llenaran esa falta, justo ahora.

Una sanadora, se les acerca para informarles no sé qué cosa, ella no le ha puesto atención, su mente no se encuentra ahí, se encuentra perdida en alguna parte.

Entra a la habitación que les ha sido asignada a Frank y Alice, ¿Podrá soportarlo? No hay tiempo de responder, ya los ha visto y la respuesta es ―No.―

No, no lo soporta, no puede verlos de esa manera, no están vivos, no están muertos, ¿Entonces cómo están? Si, ahora lo sabe… están muertos en vida.

Se acerca a ellos, enjuagándose las lágrimas, y cuando se encuentra enfrente de Frank, le acaricia la mejilla, con cariño y dolor.

El no hace gala de reconocerla, no hace ningún gesto, ni de rechazo, ni de aceptación, y eso duele, duele en lo más profundo de su alma.

Con una mano en el pecho, como si quisiera disminuir el dolor, se hace para atrás. De nuevo las lágrimas hacen su aparición, para nada bienvenidas y se las quita con fuerza.

Se acerca a Alice, a la buena Alice, le acaricia el cabello y se sorprende que al hacerlo, la mira, como si la reconociera y la esperanza se instala en su pecho, aún hay esperanza, siempre la hay.

Alice, le toma la cara y acerca sus labios a su oído, le susurra ―Mi hijo.― y luego, se aleja tambaleándose por la habitación.

Y Augusta, entiende lo que le quiere decir, le dice que cuide de su pequeño, que lo proteja y eso hará, no le fallara a Alice, no de nuevo.

Les da la espalda, con la cara contraída con el dolor. Esto es demasiado, Frank ya nunca le dirá mamá y Alice no le preguntara una nueva receta, para aprenderla. Pero lo que más le duele, es que Neville, ya no tendrá padres, los tendrá pero ellos no estarán ahí, eso es lo más triste de todo esto.

La verdad le ha caído, no lo había pensado antes, ella se tendrá que hacer cargo de Neville; ella será su guía, su tutora, ella lo protegerá, claro no pretenderá ser Frank o Alice, pero hará el intento, por ellos.

Solo por ellos y el pequeño Neville, ellos se lo merecen.

Sale de la habitación con las lágrimas inundándole la cara, la Orden la espera, con miradas de lastima, y ahí ve a su nieto, lo lleva cargando una Auror, se acerca a él, como si un imán la llamara y lo carga.

Y mientras lo hace, le abraza, le besa las mejillas sonrosadas, y Neville la mira confundido, para después sonreírle.

―No estás solo, yo te cuidare pequeño. ―susurra contra sus mejillas. Neville la mira como si le entendiera lo que acaba de decir.

Gira sobre sus talones, aun con Neville en los brazos, observa a Frank y Alice antes de irse, sonríe con melancolía.

Ya no será lo mismo, si lo sabe, pero aún le queda a Neville y saldrá de este pozo del dolor por él, solamente por él. Él se merece una familia, y ella se lo dará, no lo dejara solo. Ambos se merecen una vida.

Ahora sólo piensa que valga la pena, lo que han sacrificado Frank y Alice, que algún día se cumpla lo que ellos desearon, lo que todos desean.

Que algún día se acabe esta guerra y Voldemor, sea destruido.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer y **Mushigan Minni Black** no me pegues, que quise escribirle mas, pero ya no le pude exprimir mas a la historia._

_Besos a todos y Feliz día de Reyes._

**_By. Alesz_**


End file.
